The Night of the Striders' Wedding
by OptimisticSquid
Summary: Dave and Jade have gotten married and their two closest friends have decided to try their hand at romance the night of. John/Karkat


**This is my very first HomeStuck fanfiction. Absolutely none of the characters belong to me. They belong to Mr. Andrew Hussie.**

"How shall we do it?" I asked him whilst he lay naked on the bed. I leaned forward in my chair, my fingers steepled at my chin, pondering my question. His beautiful skin, shades vastly different from mine own I thought to myself. His penis, not quite aroused yet, stuck to his body from the sweat he acquired during the sweltering heat of July. My own though upon seeing my prey lay naked before me began to thicken and blood was drawn to it like I to Karkat. He could see it in my face and sitting up he cautiously moved his fingers to his perineum, rubbing intentively. I hadn't allowed for touching yet, but I appreciated his fervor. I chuckled to myself as I rose from the chair making my way over. As he sat upward, I leaned over him kissing his soft black lips delicately. He groaned, almost exciting a purr, wanting more than just lips to touch lips. I smiled, the devil in me not done with my victim yet. I loosened the tie from my neck and let it fall to the floor where Karkat's suit was being ignored. He lifted his hands to my shirt and began to unloop each button, separating each side to reveal more of my chest after each buttons retirement. I pushed my chest toward him so he may do as he wished. Few bites but many kisses, Karkat was not one for waiting. He licked my nipples, sucking on each until they turned purple. This was a trick I knew he hadn't seen before judging by the curious arousal in his face. Standing for not much more I retired my shirt and jacket to lay atop his clothes. I stared as much as I cared to at his thickening erection. Each quiver was beautiful and its colouring was as stunning a shade as his lips. I supposed it was a universal trait that a man's lips were the same colour as his prepuce. He continued to lay his lips upon my chest and stomach while I traced his clavicle leaving ghosts of pleasure in its path.  
"John, John, please John." His whines sent my system into shocks and restarts. My erection at full tilt and the anxieties I had over-powered my sensibility and decided it was time to cease teasing each other and to start fucking my precious troll. I let him unloop my pants button and slide them carefully to the floor. I pushed him back on the bed, crawling upon him leaving little space between us. My breathing quickened feeling subtle touches between our bodies. Our erections laid upon each other, twitching as our subconscious felt we weren't touching enough. I pressed my hips closer to his, allowing for the touching we both desperately needed. I lowered my head, staring at the sweat glistening in our pubescent hair up to our navels. Raising my head I caught Karkat staring at me. His eyes, so vividly yellow as the tulips in May, read _no more waiting John, I m ready._ It was never hard to read his eyes when they betrayed him so easily for me. I laid my lips upon his, pressing slightly. This night was not about rough and dirty interaction. Without giving me to chance to ask permission, he separated his lips, allowing permission to enter. Slightly in fear, I hesitantly entered my tongue into his fanged mouth. I moved slowly, tracing the tips of each pointed tooth slowly, pausing to let him experience my mouth as well. He got bored soon after, tilting his head farther left, pushing my mouth open with his, proceeding to suck on my tongue, nicking my tongue only once, exposing a little blood. A new experience myself I quite enjoyed it but decided to stick with basics. We flitted our tongues around each other, separating our lips to continue. It wasn't much but sent Karkat into a short frenzy of purrs and moans. He had had enough and pushed on my nape to deliver himself all I could give him. Once I received allowance to be a bit rougher I ground my hips deep against his. His head pushed back against the pillows, turning away to exit a hardy moan. I wanted to see if I could entice the same reaction, so upon further investigation of hip thrusting I received my answer. Karkat moved his hands to my hair, combing his fingers through my locks, gripping hard. The pain was an amazing feeling. I needed more but I could wait to tease for another day.  
"Karkat?" I massaged his nipples with my thumbs, waiting for an answer.  
"Yea-yeah?" His voice strained from the sudden movements.  
I returned my original question in to play. "How should we do it?" I rose up, sitting upon his erection lightly.  
He sat up underneath me, his arms playing as rests. I could hear his swallowing, hollow and nervous. He stuttered, making me unsure of if he still was okay with everything.  
He must have read my eyes for a moment later he nodded stating, "Don t worry, I m game." I stood up, and walked to my bag I had packed for the weekend. I searched strenuously for my lubrication. I returned to the scene amused to see which position Karkat had chosen. He had turned over, his back to the air. His head was down and turned away due to which I assumed he was embarrassed about his preference. I walked over and climbed on the bed, crawling up behind him. I opened the cool liquid onto my palm, massaging my finger in it. Slathered with enough lubrication I used my other fingers to grasp Karkat's rear and massage him gently.  
"I m sorry Karkat. This _will_ sting." I informed him. After his approving nod I cleanly pushed my middle finger into his anus, but not pressing into it yet allowing Karkat time to adjust to the new and painful sensation. He lifted himself onto my finger, pushing back against it. I saw to it I wouldn't waste time with trivial pursuits. Taking out my finger, I quickly entered two. I regretted this immediately as Karkat hollowed moans filled the room. I wasn't sure how to perform so I let my instincts take over. I pushed farther in though slowly, feeling Karkat tighten from the pain. I felt the rings of muscles tense around my finger like they wished to remove the intrusion at once. I persisted, pushing my fingers quicker, ignoring the soft cries from Karkat. Feeling brave I spread my fingers. An interesting reaction, as Karkat fell back onto my lap, bobbing his head lightly. I had seen him cry before, just thrice, so the different coloured tears were not a shock and I embraced them as such. I used my free arm to wrap around his waist, laying my head on his shoulder. I ensured a kiss upon his rosy cheek and continued to slowly play inside of him.  
"John, fuck me." Karkat's demands were usually harsh and without pleasant tone but this one was filled with silent tears. He had enough of this pain.  
"Alright, Karkat. Alright." I complied with a kiss, placing my glasses onto the bedside stand. I removed my fingers, wiping the dirty lubrication and blood away. Retrieving more, I used much more on him and my penis. I held his knees, pushing them so he could match our hips with height. I shifted myself, mentally prepping myself. I thought I should share the lubrication with Karkat, so I handed my poor lover the bottle if he needed it.  
I took a large breathe, _okay this is it_. I spread apart Karkat's cheeks and pressed my prepuce into him, bit by bit untill an acceptable amount was in. Waiting a moment to compose myself, I quickened the rest of the entrance and soon was every bit inside of his body as I could be. I moved my hands to grab his upper thighs and started the rhythm of push and pull. Every new set I gained confidence, moving one hand to rest on his cheek. He backed up on me, digging myself deeper inside of him.  
"John? Can you do somthing fo-for me?" He spoke quietly, ashamed of what he was about to ask next.  
"Yes, anything."  
"Can you please-" Karkat sighed, asking dryly. "Could please spank me?"  
A new arousal was set to begin as I lifted my hand back and sent it impact upon his skin. He trembled underneath and I knew he needed another. And another. Soon I had given a spanking every minute to please him. No more hollow moans came from Karkat, only full sets of _fuck_s and _ohgoddd_s did he elicit. Pressing myself fully against Karkat was a, dare I say, magical experience I hoped to have with none other than him. Our scrotum slapped together, creating a sound I thought only existed in the gaudiest pornographies. I lifted his torsos up and pressed him against the headboard wishing to gain more contact with Karkat. Though the thrusting took a bit more out of me than before it was worth being this close. I leaned to his ear, licking his lobe slowly. I had forever wished to do that, a secret of mine since I had met him. Complaining for _more John more! _I complied pushing harder into him until I hit a nerve. His back caved forward and his screams echoes quick to my ears. I attempted to console but he again demanded such a move. I gave it to him and pushed harder into him and another time he moaned so loud I feared we would be kicked out of the hotel. It didn't scare me enough, so I combined his needs at once, spanking him harder than before whilst pushing deeper into the beautiful man's body. I felt jolts of pleasure run through me, knowing I would soon be done. I had assumed Karkat would be finished soon as he reached for the lubricant. I handed it to him releasing some into his hand. He had grabbed himself tight and masturbated to the rhythm I had set. Too soon after he leaned his back into my chest and started his gasping. _Johnnn, just a little_ I barely heard before he quivered an orgasm out onto the headboard. I was not far behind him, and with five more pushes I gripped his hips tightly and released an orgasm into his body.  
I stayed inside of him untill my penis became lucid again. Pulling out slowly I layed Karkat down into the blankets and kissed him. I stood up on the bed, wiping the ejaculation off of the headboard and walked into the bathroom. I felt curious as to what he tasted like but I decided it wise to save that for possibly tomorrow if we felt up to it. When I returned Karkat was not asleep to my surprize but had turned the television on.  
"There's nothing on the fucking television out here. It's only the fucking weather on all the stations." He grumped. I laughed and slid under the blankets with him.  
"Karkat. Hon?" I inquired hoping the new term wouldn't get me attacked. "I think it's time for bed. We'll both be sore in the morning." I kissed his cheek hoping he would return the television remote to the drawer. I succeeded and he laid down, grabbing around me to hold tight while we dreamt. We slept quite well and quiet that night and all the following as well.


End file.
